1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to power management of a wireless device receiver or modem.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance the UMTS technologies not only to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but to advance and enhance the user experience with mobile communications.
Furthermore, battery life has become a chief concern of consumers wishing to purchase a mobile device that utilizes any of the above technology types. As a result, it has become imperative to designers that power is conserved whenever possible to maximize the life of the mobile device battery. One component that may cause a substantial drain in battery life is a mobile device receiver and its corresponding circuitry. Currently, many mobile device receivers provide power to all internal receiver components for an entire data receiving timeframe. For example, in UMTS, a full receiving interval may be 20 ms for a frame. Typically, modem receiver components are powered on throughout the entire 20 ms interval to ensure that all received data is able to be decoded, regardless of when in the interval the data may be successfully received or decoded. Therefore, typical mobile devices may unnecessarily use battery power when receiving a frame.
Thus, methods and apparatuses are needed to provide battery savings for mobile devices.